Sonic's Quest 2
by SSJ-Sonic
Summary: Sonic and friends return to CD Land to help the heroes of CD Land fight of new enemies. Rated K for violence. Contains Original Characters.
1. Return to CD Land

Sonic's Quest 2  
  
Someone requested to make a sequel to Sonic's Quest 1, and here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow belong to Sega and Sonic Team. Chris, Darkis, Warlord the Chao, Sean, Stanley, Jack "Red", and Bobby are original characters of mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Return to CD Land.  
One glorious day, Sonic and friends went to a trip to CD Land. They went there once 3 years ago and had a battle against Sonic's old time rival, Dr. Robotnik. Sonic hoped that another battle didn't have to start again.  
"It sure is a beautiful day, Sonic." said Tails operating the Tornado.  
"Yeah," replied Sonic. "I hope we don't have to fight again like last time." (If you didn't read Sonic's Quest 1, you should read that first before reading this.)  
They set course to CD Land, hoping to meet Chris again. Chris is a well known hero in CD Land and saved Sonic's butt last time he went.  
"OK, were about to land." said Tails. They land quite beautifully and set off to CD Square, where all the CD Landers went for their daily travels. People who never came to CD Land before should stop here before they shop and go to places.  
"Let's go to Warriors R Us HQ." said Sonic.  
They walked into Mat's office. Mat is the manger of Warriors R Us (a.k.a. Fighter Co.) and was once a great swordsman. He now just sits in his desk, doing paperwork.  
"Hello, travelers," greeted Mat. "What do you want?"  
"We came to see the Blue Swordsman and Division 3." said Sonic.  
"Down the hall in the room with the red label '3'," said Mat.  
"OK, thanks." said Sonic.  
"This is what I always say to travelers and employees alike," said Mat. "Get out of my office."  
They went Division 3's quarters. They saw many warriors, drinking CD ale and chatting. Booby, a clumsy fat ex-cop with wears a pair of red pants and a yellow shirt saying "BOBBY" on it. He wears a cap with a "B" on it. His belt held a pistol in it and he has a long mustache.  
"Hi, what's up?" greeted Bobby.  
"We're looking for Chris." said Sonic.  
"This way," said Bobby and Sonic and Tails were following him.  
Chris seemed to be talking with two people. One was Shadow, and the other was Darkis.  
"Darkis?! What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.  
"Ha ha," laughed Darkis. "I'm no longer evil. It has been 3 years, you know."  
"Yes, faker." said Shadow. "We were discussing about a new threat to CD Land."  
Sonic sighed. "Man, can't you guys ever take a break around here?" asked Sonic.  
CD Land was known for it's many wars, including the famous Warrior War.  
"Well, it's harsh beyond blithe." said Chris. "We can never rest for long, Sonic."  
"Well, I like to help you, what's up?" said Sonic.  
"Here's the story, we received notice of a ship crash landing on Mount CD. We believe that this is the work of Sean and Stanley." said Darkis.  
"Sean and Stanley? I heard of them in the Warrior War stories." said Sonic.  
Sean and Stanley are always trying to take over CD Land. Sean is a big red bug while Stanley is a yellow bird on a magic carpet and they are both mechanical geniuses. They tried many times to accomplish this, but always fail.  
"Why are you called Division 3 anyway?" asked Tails.  
"Well, there used to be 4 divisions, each with it's own number or name. There were Divisions 1, 2, 3, and the Elites. What happened is that Division 2 5 years ago were sent on a mission to Stratus, a planet not far from here. Anyway, they were all slain except for 2 survivors with there 2 dead friends on the field. There was another one, Bobby's father, James Fat McHerman, who was thrown off a deep cliff." explained the Blue Swordsman. "Division 3 is he best of the divisions because we are well experienced and excellent fighters. My brother made a division recently, but it's not fully complete."  
"Thanks for the history lesson," joked Sonic. "Who were the 4 who returned though?"  
"They were the brothers Sean and Jack, my brother who died, and one of my brother's friends who was robotic. (Sean is the evil bug, by the way.)" replied Chris.  
Sonic and Tails were simply surprised by this history settlement. They soon went with them to Mount CD about this mystery ship.  
  
Find out more on Chapter 2: Scaling up Mount CD! I hope you liked the short story about Division 2. See ya. 


	2. Scaling up Mount CD!

Sonic's Quest 2 Chapter 2: Scaling up Mount CD!  
  
Sonic and friends decided to help Chris and Darkis scale Mount CD because of a mysterious ship crashing there. But is it a trap?  
"Are you sure you want to do this with us?" asked Chris to Sonic.  
"Of course, I have to repay you back from saving us 3 years ago." said Sonic.  
"Very well then. Let's go." simply said Shadow as he went to a transport to Mount CD. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Chris, Bobby, Jack "Red" (he'll just be called Red though out the story), and Darkis headed off to Mount CD where new foes and old ones alike join forces to try to conquer CD Land.  
"Come on Stanley! Where's the screwdriver!?" yelled Sean, a evil red bugzzy also Red's long lost brother.  
"I'm coming, my lord!" said Stanley, a yellow pidget on a blue magic carpet who slacks off a lot.  
Sean and Stanley were known in CD Land as not only evil beings, but mechanical geniuses. Sean and Stanley are always building a war machine to fight CD Landers with.  
"Give me the freaking screwdriver! I can't build our new war robot without it!" yelled Sean, more angrier than the first time.  
"I'm working on it, sir!" Grunted Stanley, bring the screwdriver.  
On the transport ship to Mount CD, our heroes were discussing things.  
"Why is the island called CD Land anyway?" asked the curious Tails.  
"I'll try to explain briefly," said Chris. "A long time ago, my grandfather the great Sir CD (CD stands for Charles Dwyer, by the way) founded the nation of CD Land. What he didn't know, however was that CD Land was continually under attack by ancient demons. He went out to the top of Mount CD to stop them. I left the legendary Blue Sword behind, and I found it."  
".Go on," said Shadow who became really interested afterwards.  
"That's all the legend said." said Chris.  
"Darn," said Sonic, "that was getting interesting too!"  
Suddenly, a loud explosion went off nearby.  
"Lord Chris! Incoming enemy missiles!" said the pilot.  
"Prepair the shield and activate battle mode!" ordered the Blue Swordsman.  
"Of course, sir!" obeyed the pilot.  
Out of the blue, a white-armored hedgehog with a scouter on his ear fell on the ship. BOOM!  
"What the heck was that?!" said Sonic.  
The strange hedgehog entered the ship.  
"Greetings. I'm a lone warrior by the name of SSJ Sonic." greeted the hedgehog.  
"Pleased to meet you," said Sonic, "What's going on up there."  
"Missiles, lasers, you name it, it's there." said SSJ Sonic.  
"Even the kitchen sink?" joked Sonic.  
"Heck, if I looked hard enough, it would probably be up there somewhere." joked back SSJ Sonic.  
"Hahahahaha, I don't get it." said Bobby who was always the stupid one.  
"Enough fooling around, though." said SSJ Sonic with a more serious tune. "We need to get rid of the attackers quickly. Any suggestions?"  
"We have the Twin Lasers." suggested Shadow.  
"Great idea! Fully charge them at the attackers." ordered Chris.  
The transport ship fired a fully charged Twin Laser. It destroyed nearly all the attacking ships. Captain Pete, the command of the attacking fleet, was in raged.  
"My fleet was never nearly 80% destroyed before!" yelled Captain Pete. "Launch the Heavy Missiles NOW!!!!!!"  
"Yes, cap'n!" said the pilot.  
In a matter of seconds, the Heavy Missiles were released. SSJ Sonic and Sonic fired a twin Gamma Crusher. Captain Pete took 68% damage while the Heavy Missiles were wasted and fell on a plain turning it into a desert.  
"Grr....Retreat for now." ordered the captain, ashamed of defeat. The Pete Fleet backed off and retreated. "We'll meet again, hedgehogs." muttered Captain Pete. Finally, Sonic and friends reach the top of Mount CD. Right in front of them was the crashed ship.  
  
What will happen in the ghost ship? Who is SSJ Sonic? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Want another battle with Sonic and Captain Pete? Just send a review to me and I'll do make another battle in the next chapter! 


	3. The Crashed Spaceship

Sonic's Quest 2 Chapter 3: The Crashed Spaceship  
  
Last time we left off, Sonic and friends entered the crashed spaceship that was on Mount CD. As they entered, they soon noticed they had no idea where they were going!  
"I think we are lost." said Shadow with a growl.  
"He's right. We should of brought a flashlight. It's dark in here." said Tails, who became frightened.  
"Don't worry, as long as we stick together, we'll be fine." said Sonic, cheering Tails up. Suddenly, 4 doors appeared.  
"..Now what were you saying about sticking together again, Sonic?" said Shadow, more angrier than before.  
"Cut it out, both of you!" yelled Chris. "No wonder why we can't work together here."  
Then the team had to spilt up. Chris and Bobby went into the further left door, Sonic and Tails went into the nearest right door. Shadow went into the closest left door while Red went into the further right door.  
  
Sonic and Tails  
"I can't see a thing in here!" said Sonic. "I bet that we got ripped off by Shadow!"  
"I can't even my own hand to my face!" complained Tails.  
"Wait! I feel a light switch somewhere. I'm gonna turn it on!" said Sonic.  
The hallway lights were activated. Sonic didn't know this, but the rest of the ship got it's lights working again.  
  
Shadow  
Shadow walked in a fast pace. He wanted to get this mission over with. He happened to be in a prison hall when the lights where activated.  
"About time those turned on," he muttered to himself.  
As Shadow walked around the prison, he saw no signs of life around, but bones and skeletons where in the cells.  
"This is terrible," said Shadow, really feeling that it was terrible.  
He walked into a room where a large energy source came from. He was amazed at what he saw!  
  
Chris and Bobby  
"I'm hungry," complained Bobby.  
"Maybe if you didn't eat all your rations on the cruiser, you could eat some of that." Chris said back, making Bobby cry.  
"Stop the crying NOW!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chris in anger. Bobby suddenly stopped not by Chris's yell, but from a strange light ahead.  
"What in the name of donuts and cream is that?!?!" yelled Bobby, drawing his pistol.  
"I guess something in use after all," said Chris, drawing out his Blue Sword.  
  
Red  
Red's hallway was a hall which lead to a large energy field, he saw Shadow starring at it amazingly.  
"Hey Shadow," said Red. "Sure is a sight."  
"I know, Red." replied Shadow. "I never seen anything like it."  
They were staring at a large shinny crystal. Rainbow energy surrounded it.  
"Let's take back to the lab for study." said Shadow.  
"Great idea! But I can't left all off those crystals.' said Red.  
"We can break a few pieces off, can't we?" said Shadow.  
The duo broke off some fragments off the crystals.  
  
"Darn it! Why couldn't I go in??" yelled SSJ Sonic. He had to guard their transport ship. Only him and 4 gunners were guarding the ship.  
"SSJ Sonic, there is a reason why," said one of the gunners. "The Blue Swordsman himself ordered us to do so. His orders cannot be broken."  
"Well, I'm really bored," said SSJ Sonic. "I can't stay in one place too long, you know."  
The gunner sighed. "Your just like the other blue hedgehog." he said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Finally, the S&S 20000 is finshed!" laughed the mad Sean.  
"Isn't it just an lawnmower, Sean?" said Stanley, looking at lawnmower outside.  
"NOT THAT YOU IDOIT!!" yelled Sean. "Our new robot, moron!"  
The S&S 20000 was a huge war robot. It had a laser gun, a missile rack, a shield arm, and a large gatling gun on its head. Sean was proud of his new invention.  
  
Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails  
"I'm glad the lights are back on, hey! We're in a armoury!" exclaimed Tails.  
Sonic looked at the guns, swords, armors, and even the hovercycles in the room, but one thing interested him more. It was a 7 strange gadgets! Sonic and Tails grabbed them as well as weapons and armor to their liking and for the others.  
"Ready to go, Tails?" asked Sonic, a sword in his hand with medium class armor in a hovercycle.  
"Let's do this!" said Tails in his hovercycle, equipped with a laser rifle and medium class armor.  
They activated the hovercycles and drove out of the armory at high speeds to see the others.  
  
Meanwhile with Shadow and Red  
Shadow and Red with the 7 crystal fragments, run into Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Tails gave them both medium armor and 2 swords. They rode off to see Chris and Bobby.  
"What with the crystals, guys?" said Sonic.  
"We found them in a large room. I thought we'd take it with us to study it." explained Shadow.  
They rode into the room Chris and Bobby were.  
"Hey guys," greeted Bobby as he was given medium armor.  
"Thanks for the armor." said Chris, putting on his medium armor. They soon engaged an large alien-like creature with swords for arms. Chris released multiple Blue Fireballs as Bobby and Tails fired at it with their guns. Sonic, Shadow, and Red did a dash attack at the creature, doing a good deal of damage. The creature attacked all 6 with a double slash attack. Thanks to the armor, they weren't cut into halves. Shadow launched a Chaos Spear attack at the creatures head while Sonic pierced one of its arms with a sword slash. Chris did a Blue Sword Dash though the creature and though it again. The battle lasted for about 7 minutes when Chris finished it off with a fatal Blue Nova though its heart. The creature fell dead right on the spot.  
"Man, that was one stubborn creature." said Sonic, covered with some of the monster's green blood.  
"Aye, that guy didn't know when to die!" said Shadow.  
"Quit screwing around," said Chris. "We got a mission to complete!"  
Sean and Stanley heard the heroes enter their room.  
"You are too late!" laughed Sean as he used a time warping device to send the heroes at a certain time period!  
  
What will happen to our heroes? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter!  
  
Did that surprise you? Or where you relived to know that the story wasn't that short? I'm taking any ideas for time periods! Please email me at SSJ_Sonic254@hotmail.com! 


	4. Going on a time trip

Sonic's Quest 2 Chapter 4: Going on a time trip.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Sonic, Tails, or Shadow. However, I do own Chris, Warlord the Chao, Bobby, Red, Sir CD, Sean, Stanley, and of course myself.  
  
Thanks for your ideas. I decided to do Western time, Pirate time, Medieval time, and the future. Submit any ideas for later chapters (of course, if you want to). Anyway, Warlord the Chao will be in either this or next chapter (you do remember him, right?)  
  
Last time, Sonic and friends were warped back in time by Sean and Stanley! They were transported on a pirate ship! Meanwhile, SSJ Sonic is wondering what's taking them so long.  
  
"Now there's no way they are taking this long to whip Sean and Stanley's butts!" said SSJ Sonic and took the lead of a search party.  
"You sure about this, SSJ Sonic?" asked a soldier in the search party.  
"Of course I'm sure about this! Their taking too long!" replied SSJ Sonic.  
Then, they explored the remains of the ship. They found no Sonic, nor the rest of the party.  
"Something's wrong," said Darkis who stayed behind. "I don't see them anywhere, nor Sean and Stanley.  
"Aye, I didn't see them ethier. How about you, soldier?" replied and asked SSJ Sonic.  
"No traces of them sir, but we found this." said a soldier, giving SSJ Sonic the device Sean used to send the others back in time!  
"Looks like a time machine or something," said SSJ Sonic while he inspected the device. "If Tails found this, he be fascinated by this."  
"That's true, that's true." said Darkis.  
  
Meanwhile back in the pirate time period, Sonic and friends fell on a pirate ship.  
"Where the heck are we?" asked Sonic, looking around the new landscape.  
"We went back in time." said Chris mainly to himself, but the others heard him clearly.  
"Is the food good at this time period?" asked Bobby very repeative to Chris.  
"This is amazing," said Tails. "I didn't think it was possible, but we went back in time! I wonder how Sean and Stanley did that?"  
"No time for explaining, guys." said Shadow. "Looks like we're going on a cruise."  
Shadow was right, the ship they were on started to move.  
"Darn it!" cursed Red. "I HATE BOAT RIDES!!!!!"  
Sonic couldn't help it, but laughed at Red's anger.  
"Enough screwing around." said Chris. "We have to find out how we get back to our time period."  
The party started to think, but nobody knew.  
"I guess we're gonna be here for a LONG time." sighed Sonic.  
Suddenly, pirates got on the ship.  
"Looks like we're gonna have fun too!" said Shadow.  
The party had no more armor on, No weapons (except Chris and Bobby, Chris had the Blue Sword while Bobby had his Donut Pistol), and they were out numbered.  
"Guys, I think we're busted!" said Sonic.  
Shadow didn't like the situtanion, so he started to beat the living snot out of the pirate closest to him. The others then took Shadow's example and started to fight the enemies. Sonic grabbed a pirate's sword and did swordplay with another pirate. Chris keep releasing Blue Fireballs while Bobby kept firing his gun at the further away from him. Red then did dropkicks towards the enemies. Minutes later, the battle just didn't seem to end.  
"What a rip off." said Sonic.  
Then, like a miracle of god, a knight wearing blue armor and a violet cloak showed up and casted 2 Blue Fireballs around him. Sonic saw something that Chris had on that blue knight, the Blue Sword! The pirates ran away and the knight checked on Sonic and friends.  
"Are you OK?" asked the knight.  
"Your Sir CD now, aren't ya?" asked Sonic.  
"Where did you hear that name?" asked the knight.  
Shadow then explained about the time warping situation to him.  
"I guess that's why that fellow over there has the Blue Sword as well. He's my descendent?" asked Sir CD.  
"Yes I am." answered Chris. "That's according to legend anyway."  
"Until you guys know how to get back to your time, you'll be with my men for awhile." said Sir CD.  
Sonic wasn't all that thrilled to be on another ship with guys he didn't even know, but as long as he's with his friends, he could care less.  
  
Back at the present, SSJ Sonic went into Shadow's house where he met Warlord the Chao. He was your average looking Dark Chao, but had powers that were inherited from Shadow.  
"So your telling me, that Shadow is in another time period with Chris and Sonic?" asked Warlord.  
"Pretty much." replied SSJ Sonic.  
"..OK, I'll help you. Anything for master Shadow." said the Chao.  
  
Will Sonic and friends ever return home? You'll just have to find out on the next chapter!  
  
I'll remind you again that I'm excepting any ideas for later chapters. Until then, so long. 


	5. Learning about Time Travel……

Chapter 5: Learning about Time Travel..  
  
Last time, Sonic and friends went into a different time period! Sir CD helps them out.  
  
"Hmm...basically, until you find the time travel thing," said Sir CD, "you ain't going home?"  
"Right," said Sonic.  
"Hmm....quite a thorny situation, yes?" said Sir CD. "Perhaps in your time period, your friends are searching for the time portal object as we speak."  
Sonic still couldn't believe that Sir CD actually believed them for the whole time travel story. 'Maybe it's because Chris has the Blue Sword..?' thought Sonic, but nothing came to him other than that. Tails was still shocked when they traveled time. Shadow still wasn't thrilled about being on a boat. Everyone else though seemed to get along fine.  
"Hey Sonic, maybe when we get back to our time period, we can write our experiences in a book." said Tails to Sonic.  
"You do that Tails...." replied Sonic with a mere whisper.  
  
SSJ Sonic and Warlord were still trying to figure out this strange device they had.  
"How do we set time on this thing?" asked Warlord.  
"I dunno little buddy." replied SSJ Sonic, still confused about the whole time travel thing. "However, we gotta get them out of there."  
"Aye, friend. We can't leave Shadow and the others there." said Warlord. Warlord accidentally pressed a button on the time traveling device. It opened the time portal! SSJ Sonic and Warlord hugged for a bit (not to be gay) and jumped in the portal! They ended up the same ship as Sonic and friends.  
"How'd you guys get here?" asked Sonic.  
"No time to explain, let's go back to our time." said Warlord.  
They warped to a different time period, going to the Medieval ages.  
"You idiot, SSJ Sonic! You set the portal 200 years back!" yelled Shadow.  
  
Poor Sonic and friends.... they'll never get home at this rate. See the next chapter sometime next week! 


	6. To the Medieval Ages

Sonic's Quest 2 Chapter 6: To the Medieval Ages  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick.." whined Warlord.  
"Quit whining Warlord," ordered Shadow. "I thought I trained you as a warrior, not as a big baby."  
Sonic was now yelling at his friend SSJ Sonic.  
"This is all your thought you idiot!" yelled Sonic. "We went back further in time because of you!"  
"Don't yell at me! I don't even know how to operate this cursed machine!" yelled back SSJ Sonic.  
"Quit the yelling!" yelled Chris. "God, I think my ears are gonna pop if you keep yelling and complaining! Now, let's stop screwing around and figure this out as a team........"  
"....Sorry about the yelling back there, SSJ.." apologized Sonic.  
"That's OK dude. I had emotionally worse." said SSJ Sonic.  
"And I was just wondering SSJ, is that your real name?" asked Sonic.  
"Don't ask such a question now. Maybe later in life, I'll tell ya about my past. As I always said, I'd like to leave the past behind us..." replied SSJ Sonic.  
"I'm sorry dude. I just wanna learn more about you." said Sonic.  
"I know. No need to apologize for that. You remind of my best friend when I was younger." said SSJ.  
"What happened to him?" asked Sonic.  
"He's dead..." said SSJ Sonic.  
"I'm sorry about that." said Sonic.  
"Like I said earlier, I'd like to leave the past behind us." said SSJ Sonic.  
They then arrived to their destination, a battlefield. They saw armored soldiers fighting off other armored soldiers. But their was something very familiar with the losing part of the armored soldiers, the CD Land symbol (which is a purple background with a blue sword going though a line)!  
"Those soldiers are on the good side. They wear blue armor, but who wielded the Blue Sword at this time?" Chris questioned himself.  
It was no other than Sir CD's father, Lord Adam the Blue Savior who showed up to answer Chris's question. He wield the Chaos Breaker, the sword that is formed when the Blue Sword and Dark Sword form to one sword.  
".....We just seem to learn more about Chris's family, aren't we?" said Shadow, but Chris ignored it.  
"Well, we have to fight them off!" said Red, when the group was surrounded by armored soldiers with spears.  
"We're outnumbered, but they should be weak...." said Darkis, drawing out his Reaper Scythe.  
They then engaged combat against the soldiers. Darkis and Chris leaped over them easily while Red slashed the foes with his deadly claws. Bobby shot some soldiers in the hands, causing them to drop their weapons. Warlord and Shadow shot Chaos Spears at the soldiers while Sonic and Tails grabbed spears and gabbed the soldiers in the stomach. Chris launched a Blue Fireball while Darkis released a Chao-Kinsu and defeated a few soldiers. Red began beating the snot out of anyone in his way (except his friends of course). SSJ Sonic grabbed a spear and fought like a merciless demon. Even Red was impressed by his fighting style. Bobby shot at more soldiers when he got gabbed in the back and Bobby punched the soldier in his face. Sonic and SSJ Sonic were like two illusions and ran and slashed so fast, that the enemies didn't noticed they were slashed until they looked at the wound and fell. Chris and Darkis formed the Chaos Breaker and Chris slashed away with this mighty weapon while Darkis used his black bladed Reaper Scythe and hacked away. SSJ Sonic was soon far outnumbered and even with his reckless fighting style was losing greatly until Red came and killed many soldiers and rescued SSJ Sonic. SSJ Sonic return the favor by deflecting a thrown spear aimed at Red's head with a energy shield he created. The battle kept going until the remaining 10 soldiers ran away out of the original 150 soldiers. The heroes panted and had many scratches and cuts.  
"Man, did that feel good!" SSJ Sonic said.  
"You fought like a demon on the field, I never seen anyone fight like that before until recently." complemented Red.  
"Uh........thanks." said SSJ Sonic, not even remembering fighting like that.  
"Well, the battle's won, I hope." said Chris.  
"Well done, comrades," said Lord Alex who was watching them fight off the soldiers. "I never seen so few defeated such a army before in my life."  
"There's not much time to explain how, we need a place to rest." said SSJ Sonic.  
"Of course, follow me." said Alex, leading them to their camp site.  
  
"Hehehe, they'll be stuck in time forever!" laughed Sean, terrorizing a town with his army of robots.  
"Finally, no more do-gooders ruining our plans!" said Stanley.  
"Now I can take over CD Land!" said Sean.  
"Don't you mean we, Sean?" said Stanley.  
"No, ME!!!!!!!!! I will be the ruler of CD Land, you'll be my stupid adviser!" said Sean.  
I hate it when he steals all the credit like that, thought Stanley, all angry at Sean...  
  
Is Stanley gonna betray Sean? Probably not, and will Sonic and friends NOT go back further in time?! See ya next week! (Runs away) 


	7. In the future

Sonic's Quest 2 Part 7: In the future...  
  
SSJ Sonic finally learned why he thought like a demon back there. It was the Bloodwraith or "The Curse of the Demon" he called it. That is the reason why SSJ Sonic's eyes are red. He wouldn't tell anyone else though. He just wanted rest. He soon feel asleep on the straw bed of the Medieval Ages of CD Land.  
"Darnit! Where is Bobby?!" yelled Chris.  
"Uhh....I think he's at the dinner......" answered Red.  
"That's obvious Red." said Darkis, calm as ever. "That no good fatty is at the dinner, getting 10 greasy chicken legs for breakfast!"  
Bobby soon came in, with none other than 10 greasy chicken legs being munched on. "Is there a problem, sir?" Bobby asked while eating.  
"Yeah, and the problem is right in front of us!" yelled Red who was ready to jump at Bobby and strangle him if Chris didn't stop him.  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!" yelled Chris at the top of his lungs. Everyone present except Darkis gulped. They knew that if Chris was angry, something bad was bound to happen to them. "You two are acting like a bunch of 3 year olds! Now act like men and settle the problem like men!"  
"Bobby says that he's sorry." Bobby said, no longer eating his chicken legs.  
SSJ Sonic woke up from the loud yell. "What happened now?" said SSJ Sonic, still have asleep.  
"Don't worry," said Sonic to SSJ Sonic. "Chris is just yelling at Bobby and Red, nothing to do with us."  
"How do people live here without machinery?" Tails asked himself but loud enough for everyone else to hear. Sonic just decided to give up trying to ignore him.  
"Tails, do you ever STOP!?!?" yelled Shadow who was covering his ears from Tails's stupid questions. Warlord covered his ears as well to support Shadow.  
"Not until I find out the answers." said Tails.  
"Ulg...." groaned Shadow.  
Chris decided that being here was enough and decided to go back to there time. This time, he put on the time setting himself. "Let's go home!" he said as he pressed the button.  
"NOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My chicken legs!!!!!!!" Bobby yelled as he dropped them while in the time portal.  
"Who gives a care about your chicken legs? You can go to Greasy Petey's for the same quality food (which is very bad food)!" yelled Chris who couldn't wait to be in their home time again, but then he learned that he made a mistake. He was driven into the future of CD Land!  
"Great......" he grumbled when they entered the future. "JUST GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He punched a wall, leaving a very large dent in it.  
"Wow......" said Red, "he's even worse then me!"  
"Shut up, Red." said Darkis.  
They looked around the area. Nothing but ruins of CD Square was around them.  
"What happened in the future of CD Land?" Chris asked himself.  
"I surely don't wanna know....." said Sonic, looking at the ruins and destruction of a once great country.  
For once, Tails had no questions about the area at all. Just the same question Chris had. What happened here?  
  
In the present....  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Warriors R Us isn't so great anymore without it's heroes, eh?!" laughed Sean as he was destroying Warriors R Us HQ.  
Skullman Gold (aka SMG) led a battalion of robots to defeat the enemy invaders. SMG looked a lot like Skull Man, but he was gold, had blue gems, and a blue cape. Supposed to the robot to defeat Mega Man, but he had a mind of his own. Accompanying him was Rainbow. He is a robot that looks like Gemini Man, he uses a saber and turn into different colors all the time. Sean and Stanley wasted no time and sent his robots to attack. SMG sent in tanks to fire at the attackers and fired a Gold Bomb to blast some of the invaders away from the tanks. "Support those tanks!" ordered Rainbow and charged at the enemy with his swordsmen to defend the tanks. It was SMG's job to protect Rainbow's swordsmen with his soldiers. He ordered them to support the swordsmen with grenades. Sean fired a gatling gun to get rid of some of the battalion. "Where the heck is Chris?! When we need him most too!" SMG fires off his Gold Buster in rapid fire mode while he said this. "We need some support!" he said in the intercom to WRU HQ. Choppers came down to support SMG's and Rainbow's units. They fired loads of missiles down at the enemy. SMG gave the enemy a Power Bomb which exploded to the enemy, destroying 7 or so robots. They fought at the enemy hard. Sean decided that enough was enough and fired multi lasers at the defending force. It was a surprising attack which took more than half of SMG's force. Rainbow was rather angry and ordered to fire the triple explosion plasma grenades. The grenades were quite devastating weapon and took many of the enemy and some of Sean's robot with them. Sean made a retreat and returned to their base.  
"Casualties?" asked SMG.  
"237 out of the 500 of the battalion where destroyed or missing. 27 tanks out of the 45 destroyed. 3 choppers destroyed out the original 5." replied Rainbow.  
"Darn. Let's return to HQ." said SMG, calling back the force.  
"Good idea." said Rainbow. "Let's go home."  
  
In the future again.  
  
"NOW THE STUPID TIME WARP DEVICE IS BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chris in rage.  
Man...he's worse then me taken from the Bloodwraith...., SSJ Sonic thought to himself.  
Then two robots came in the scene. One of them was wearing blue armor and helmet with a red gem in the middle of the helmet above the vision area. The other to the CD Landers' looked awfully familiar. He had red armor and a red helmet with a blue gem above where his eyes where. He had long blond hair that reached to his ankles. He was Zero. A well respected warrior in Kevin's unit.  
"It's good to see you again, Zero...." said Chris. "How's Maverick Hunting?"  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't Chris, younger brother of my old comrade Kevin. How is he? And why are you here?" greeted Zero.  
"We were pulled into the future from Sean and Stanley, Zero and X." said Sonic.  
"Have we met before? I don't remember us doing so, but if you fought along-side Zero, then I'll help." said X, the blue robot that was standing next to Zero.  
Zero smirked. "Sean and Stanley, eh? We were just after suspected Mavericks. Do you wish to join us?"  
"We'll be glad too...." said SSJ Sonic.  
"Good! Follow us then!" said Zero, followed by X went off to a different area. Chris and friends followed X and Zero. Not long had they encountered robots with fading out "S&S" symbols on them appeared. They then fought them.  
Unfortunely for Sonic and friends, there were no weapons around so they had to perform with out them. Red bashed some of the robot heads together while Darkis, Chris, and Zero slashed at the enemies together. Bobby was shooting enemies while X charged up his buster and fired at hordes of robots. SSJ let the bloodwraith take him and fought against the robots like a demon and joined Red at the Skull Bashing. Sonic and Tails jumped and kicked robots while Shadow fired Chaos Spears at the enemy. Warlord picked up a 4 inch long pipe and started beating on robots with it. As for the robots, they damaged Zero and Red slightly, but nothing major. Zero stared firing his buster to help X and Bobby. Sonic and Shadow found beam sabers and started using them for their own good. Tails used a handgun he found from one of the robots. SSJ picked up a beam saber and started slashing instead of leaving dents on the robots. Zero and X then started slashing with their beam sabers. Chris and Darkis used Fireballs at their foes. Sonic and SSJ Sonic used Gamma Crushers to be a bit ranged. Red started shredding the robots apart. Sonic and Shadow started slashing at the enemy robots. Eventually, the robots were all destroyed. The only damage acquired was that Zero and X got a bit hurt, but nothing major.  
"You guys are getting good. I'm getting a bit rusty, but I'll be fine." said Zero.  
"How do we get back to our time zone?" asked Tails.  
"I'll show you....." said Zero.  
Zero showed everyone a time machine which he used to go to see the CD Landers with. "This is it.."  
"Cool! We can go home now!" said Sonic.  
"I'll go with you. You'll need it." said Zero.  
"If that's the case, I'll with you...." said X.  
Chris, Darkis, Red, Bobby, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Warlord, SSJ Sonic, Zero, and X went into the time machine and started to head back to the present...  
  
Whew! What a long chapter! That's gotta be the longest chapter I ever did! Sorry about not working my story in a while. Some next week for you.  
  
What'll happen next chapter? Who'll win, good or evil? You'll just have to learn by reading the next chapter! Which will come when I feel like working on my story..... 


	8. The Last Battle X part 1

Sonic's Quest 2 Part 8: The Last Battle X part 1  
  
'Hmm.......' Darkis was thinking to himself. 'We have X and Zero on our side now, but can we really beat Sean and Stanley? I think about the bad things in these kind of situations too much.' Darkis was away from the others so he can concentrate more about the upcoming battle.  
"Something troubling you?" Chris asked Darkis.  
"Just the battle against Sean and Stanley........." Darkis replied almost automatically.  
"I have some doubts about this as well, but I know we'll be fine." Chris said, comforting his friend.  
"Thanks, Chris." said Darkis, wrapping his cloak around him.  
"Anything for a friend." said Chris and were sent to the present. They were standing in front of a damaged Warriors R Us Fighter Co.  
"What happened here? There was a battle going on obviously, but who won?" asked Bobby.  
"You think I know?" Shadow replied as he looked around.  
SMG and Rainbow rushed toward them.  
"Where were you, Chris?! We barely won that battle Sean and Stanley started!" asked SMG.  
"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine........." replied Chris.  
"Where is the enemy base located?" Darkis quickly asked.  
"Umm............We'll have to wait for our satellite to give us the enemy coordinates." answered Rainbow.  
They then walked into the control room. A map of CD Land was on screen and their was one big red dot in the volcanic area.  
"This is the enemy headquarters?" Chris asked, pointing at the red dot.  
"Aye, sir." SMG answered.  
"We'll take it from here. Come on boys." Chris ordered to the others and they went off to the vehicle zone. Warlord scurried behind Shadow, but Shadow stopped him. "Go back in my quarters." ordered Shadow. "But Shadow, I wanna help you!" cried Warlord. "I know Warlord, but you'll just be a distraction from us, and plus I could die in this mission. I want you to stay to make sure your safe." Shadow said. Warlord then ran into Shadow's quarters. Then, the group got on hover cycles and they went off to the volcanic sector.  
  
"Uhh........Lord Sean? Those guys that you sent back in time are back........" said a robot soldier to Sean.  
"WHAT?!?!?! Let me see that!" Sean grabbed the binoculars and saw Chris and the others on hover cycles coming this way. "Shoot 'em with the laser cannons! No CD Landers are gonna stop me!"  
"Yes, sir." said the robot, running off.  
Soon, the cannons fired at the intruders.........  
  
"Darn it! They all ready know that we're here?!" yelled Chris, dodging a laser blast.  
"It appears so........." replied Zero while jumping over the blasts.  
"This sucks!" yelled Darkis, a laser whizzed past his head. "How are we gonna get there in one piece?!"  
"We'll have to get there in multiple pieces! Split up and meet back at the front gate!" ordered Chris, taking off ahead of the others. The others went their own direction.  
  
"This blows, Tails!" said Sonic. "We don't even know were the front gate is!" A laser blast barely missed him.  
"Sonic! We better be on our guard if we don't wanna lose any body parts!" Tails yelled to his friend. A laser blast acquired right behind him.  
"Right!" replied Sonic as they continued dodging the deadly blasts.  
  
Shadow and Red were dodging madly. It wasn't a problem for Shadow, but Red almost lost some of his body parts a few times and got uncomfortablely close to death a few times.  
"Those cannons are ticking me off!" yelled Red in anger, using his wings to try to keep up with Shadow.  
"Think of the bright side, Red." Shadow said. "We're getting tons of exercise."  
"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT THAT IN A SITUTAION LIKE THIS?!?!?!" screamed Red angrily.  
"I was joking!" Shadow replied with a glare.  
The two kept on dodging while arguing.  
  
Bobby jumped over many blasts on his hover-cycle much more than he'd want to. Darkis was having a much easier time at dodging since he could disappear and reappear.  
"How come you can do that?!" Bobby complained, a laser makes the hover-cycle jump.  
"I have Reaper abilities." Darkis replied. "I can do nearly anything that's physically impossible to do."  
"That's wrong! The fat guy always doesn't get the cool powers!" Bobby complained some more.  
"Quit whining, Bobby." said Darkis. "Let's just go." Darkis reflects laser blast with a black and red barrier.  
Bobby silenced and jumped over another laser............ unfortunely a little bit too soon.......  
  
SSJ Sonic and Chris managed to run into each other and were destroying the cannons to help their friends have a easier time.  
"Are you doing OK?" SSJ Sonic asked Chris.  
"I'm fine, thanks." Chris replied, destroying another cannon with his Blue Sword.  
SSJ Sonic slashed another cannon with his beam saber and destroyed it. "Is it just me, or is this getting a bit too easy?"  
"Hmm............ It is getting suspiciously easy........." Chris replied, slicing a cannon into 3 pieces.  
Chris and SSJ Sonic soon saw the biggest robot they ever seen and jumped off their hover-cycles, causing them clash at the enemy robot. Chris and SSJ Sonic soon engaged the robot............  
  
X and Zero noticed that the lasers were destroyed. They were waiting at the front gate for the others.  
"Should we search for them?" X suggested.  
"No, Chris said to meet him at the front gate. So we wait." Zero replied and started to run his fingers through his blonde hair.  
X sighed and sat down, keeping a look out for anything. Sonic and Tails soon ran into them and greeted each other.  
"Hey, where are the others?" Sonic asked.  
"They'll be here shortly............" replied X.  
Shadow and Red came into view and the two ran towards them.  
"Hey guys. I see that Chris took out the cannons." said Shadow.  
Zero started to worry. 'Where are you, Chris? And where are the others?' he thought.  
  
Bobby flew out of hover-cycle from a powerful explosion. Darkis floated toward him and checked for injuries. Bobby was bleeding from his left arm, his right leg, and from his forehead.  
"What happened, Bobby?" Darkis asked while pulling out his medical kit.  
"Uhh............... I jumped into the air, not realizing I jumped right into another laser. My hover-cycle exploded, making me fall back way far............ Is that a flying donut?" said Bobby, trying to grab something that wasn't real.  
"Don't talk anymore." Darkis said, tending the wounds. He cleaned them and put a bandage over the wounds, hoping that would stop the bleeding. He grabbed Bobby and supported him. They then started walking, or in Bobby's case, limping, back to the others.  
"Jeez Booby, how much do you weigh?!" Darkis yelled, having trouble supporting Bobby.  
"I'd say a good 374 pounds." Bobby replied.  
Darkis grunted and if you could see it, he rolled his eyes. After about 36 minutes, he saw the main group and rushed toward them.  
"Hey guys. I don't think Bobby will be able to help us anymore............" Darkis said disappointed.  
"That sucks." replied Zero. "Where's he gonna go?"  
"I don't know yet. Have you seen SSJ or Chris around?" Darkis asked.  
"Not yet............" Zero said calmly.  
  
The robot Chris and SSJ Sonic were engaging was 20 feet tall, had a large blade for its left arm and a large gatling gun for its right arm. The S&S symbol was on its upper-left section on its chest.  
"Dispose of intruders!" said the robot, running towards Chris and SSJ Sonic.  
Chris dashed right though the robot, or he attempted to anyway. The robot smacked Chris back on the ground with the flat of the blade. SSJ Sonic jumped on the blade and ran up it. The robot soon tried shooting at SSJ Sonic with its gatling gun. Bad move, the blade was just blown off from the bullets. Chris then went up to the barrel of the gatling gun when the gun stopped firing and released a Blue Nova on it. The gun exploded from the attack and Chris was blown back a bit.  
"We did it!" SSJ Sonic exclaimed and saw Chris covering a wound that he got when he was hit from the blade.  
"Crud......... I think my arm's broken.........." Chris said as his right arm, the arm he used everything with, was unable to move.  
SSJ Sonic then made Chris's cloak like a cast and covered Chris's arm. 'Great, Chris is unable to help us fight.........'  
Chris only smirked, as if he knew what SSJ Sonic was thinking. "I still have my left arm......... I can still use my projectiles."  
"But Chris, what if you get hurt? Or worse, get killed? Who'll protect CD Land? Who'd led its people?" SSJ Sonic tried to reason with Chris, but it was no use.  
"We have plenty of protectors on CD Land. Darkis or my bro could led CD Land." Chris said. SSJ Sonic knew that nothing could pervasive him to leave the mission. SSJ Sonic and Chris continued to walk towards the front gate. When they get there, they see the others with the look of shock in their faces.  
"Lord Chris! Your arm's........" begun Red  
"My arm's broken, I know. Let's move on." Chris began walking inside if a certain red maverick hunter didn't stop him.  
"Your unable to fight, Chris. You and Bobby will just cause us problems." said Zero.  
"Bobby's injured too?" Chris asked. Bobby limped towards Chris.  
"You bet. We should leave, let the others finish the job." Bobby suggested.  
Chris sighed. "Be careful guys." He and Bobby then teleported elsewhere. The remaining unit went inside the front gate, knowing once they enter, there's no going back............  
  
Uh oh. Two members of the group are already out! Including the Blue Swordsman! Can the good guys still win, or will the bad guys triumph at last? Read and review please! 


	9. The Last Battle X part 2

Sonic's Quest 2 Chapter 9: The Last Battle X part 2  
  
A/N: I'm going to end this story soon enough. I've been losing my interest with it and really want to end this soon (I got so far in it, no point in quitting it, right?) But then again, I guess I'm not the one that can do sequels really well. It's either gonna end at Chapters 10 or 11. It's defiantly gonna be one of those that's for sure. Anyways, I'll start this chapter now so you won't be bored with my chatting. On with the chappy.  
  
Disclaimer thing of death: I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Shadow (but I do wish I owned them). They belong to Sega and Sonic Team. I also don't own X and Zero (again, I wish I did). They belong to Capcom. The own SSJ Sonic, Darkis, Red, Sean, Stanley, and a surprise character.  
  
Beep! Beep! SSJ Sonic almost jumped when he heard this and turned to see Zero pulling out a link com (like a cell phone, only it shows the picture of the person your talking to). Zero soon looked disgusted and put it away.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but X and I must go. We're needed back at the HQ." Zero explained.  
  
"It's okay, Zero." Darkis replied. "You're needed elsewhere. I know that our paths will cross again, Maverick Hunter." Darkis shook Zero's hand and X and Zero disappeared.  
  
"Great, 2 more gone. Only 7 of us now out of the oringal 12." Shadow stated.  
  
Darkis sighed. "I know, but we must continue. We've gotten this far already."  
  
"Darkis, maybe we should go back for now to get more units." Red suggested. Darkis shook his head.  
  
"This is the only opportunity we got to defeat Sean and Stanley once and for all." Darkis said. SSJ Sonic looked at his steel blade and decided to go on ahead without the others. He wanted the evil of this land to be rid of forever.  
  
"SSJ! Wait up!" Darkis yelled, but the call was not heard. SSJ Sonic continued running. "What are we waiting for? We must go after him!" Darkis ordered. The group soon ran after SSJ Sonic.  
  
SSJ Sonic ran in front of the main security forces of the base. SSJ Sonic only smirked as he leaped onto one of the security droids and stabbed it with his sword continually until it fell on the ground, yellow fluid leaking from its head. The other security droids soon noticed and we're shooting at SSJ Sonic with their laser mechguns. However, SSJ was too quick for them and dodged the lasers and slashed into another droid's head, causing it to split and fell apart. Continuing at this rate, the droids were soon destroyed. SSJ's sword was covered with yellow-green fluid as it dripped. He cleaned the blade and sheathed it, continuing towards his destination. The control center. The others ran into the messy room. They saw nothing but scrap metal and yellow-green fluid on the floor. They continued chasing their comrade.  
  
"Ah, you made it, SSJ Sonic I presume?" Sean said, looking down at him from his latest machine. The S&S Destroyer version 2400. The chrome plating shined from the light as the robot was seen more clearly. The shoulders were pointed upwards and the acid launcher making its left arm glowed brightly from the light. The right hand was a sword with a large gem on the hilt. The head of the slim robot looked like a samurai helmet with spikes on it. Stanley floated nearby Sean. "Where are your comrades? Do you really think you can beat us alone?"  
  
SSJ Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you through babbling now? I really wanna go home now." Sean laughed as he saw this.  
  
"That's my kind of talk! Prepare yourself for your last battle, demon hunter!" Sean and Stanley jumped inside the cockpit of the robot and it started to move. SSJ Sonic drawn out his Sword of Seals and got in a battle pose. The acid launcher released a humongous ball of acid out of the gun. SSJ Sonic dodged it quickly but jumping to the side and made his first attack. He jumped into the air, dashed in midair towards the robot, and slashed at where the cockpit was. The robot shook around for a minute or two, a sign of damage. As it shook however, the metal on the ceiling fell off due to the strong vibration. SSJ Sonic knew right away that this fortress wouldn't last long if the robot kept on vibrating so SSJ Sonic ran on the wall towards the ceiling, hoping that he could go through the roof of the building. He was getting closer to it. He activated his flame barrier and ran through the ceiling, making a hole in roof. The robot jumped through the ceiling as well, creates a huge hole on the ceiling.  
  
"Ah, SSJ. That was a very stupid move you made. There is hardly any ground for you to run on and the floor of the room below is too far for any mortal to jump onto and make it without break any of your bones." stated Sean. SSJ realized this was true. But he wasn't an average mortal. He could live through nearly anything for a reason unknown. He only remembered that he got this from a demon fight. The robot slashed the roof, causing it to fall apart. SSJ Sonic did a backflip to avoid the attack and landed on the ground below with his feet, Sean's eyes widen, but this only made him more determined to kill SSJ. The robot fired the acid launcher at the remaining ceiling above SSJ. The tiles fell and SSJ made his Fire barrier, causing the tiles melted. Sean was losing his patience and continuously fired the acid launcher at SSJ. He dodged them all of course and the gun was now empty. Suddenly, blue and black streaks wised into the room, attacking the robot very much. SSJ smiled as he turned and saw his comrades. Darkis fired a Chao-Kinsu at the robot, carefully not to hit Sonic and Shadow, and the robot vibrated. Red and Knuckles began smashing the robot with their fists as Tails pulled out his rifle and shot at the robot. The robot began exploding uncontrollably. Sean and Stanley escaped as the robot exploded completely. Parts of the robot flew everywhere and a black aura took its place. Sean and Stanley were close to the exit of the room.  
  
"What in the name of Sir CD is that?!" Darkis yelled at Sean and Stanley, pointing towards the back aura. They shrugged as they were too shocked and frightened to speak.  
  
"I know what it is...." SSJ Sonic said suddenly, walking towards the aura.  
  
"What are you doing?! Get back here!!" Darkis yelled but SSJ did not hear it. He touched the dark aura as a black demonic figure came out of the aura. The demon's head had a horn coming from its right side and half a horn coming from its left side. Its bloody red eyes struck fear into any normal being. Its sword arm appeared to be made of crystal as it shined brightly. Its claw appeared to being clutched as SSJ was in front of him. His shoulders went upwards as if it were armor. Its purple cape blew with the wind and it tail moved like a whip. His legs looked as if armor covered then. This demon was none other than Dark Demon.  
  
"Hmph. I kinda figured it was you, Dark Demon." SSJ Sonic growled at it. Dark Demon laughed.  
  
"Long time no see, CD Landers and demon hunter. How convenient that my most hated arch enemies are in the same room together, side by side." Dark Demon said coldly. Darkis gave the demon a cold glare. "So you're here as well, my old servant. I knew you'd betray me one day, but I'll get to you as soon as I through with this demon hunter."  
  
"You can bet that we'll beat you, demon! Right here, right now!" yelled an overconfident Red.  
  
"Hahaha.... foolish bugzzy. I don't have time with mere weaklings like you." he said, shooting a black beam right at Red, he blocked it but flew into the wall, leaving a large dent in it. SSJ clutched his fist in anger.  
  
"Enough of this, demon! I'll take you on!" SSJ Sonic yelled at him. Dark Demon smirked.  
  
"You were always a thorn on my side, SSJ. But you will be no more! Prepare yourself SSJ, for the great beyond!" Dark Demon had red aura coming out of his body, ready to fight his long time enemy. SSJ Sonic drew out his Sword of Seals and got in a battle pose. The two were going to fight once again. Only this time, to the death.  
  
Well, looks the ultimate battle between good and evil will begin shortly. I wonder who's going to win, Dark Demon or SSJ Sonic? I can choose myself for only I have the power to. I'll see you later. (disappears) 


	10. The Feel of the Demon's Blade aka The Fi...

Sonic's Quest 2 Chapter 10: The Feel of the Demon's Blade (a.k.a. The Final Battle)  
  
A/N: I noticed earlier that Sonic meets Mario and Kirby isn't far away in usage of words from this one. I have decided to end this story here. I'll do my best to make the "real" last battle be a great one. Don't be surprised if it sucks though for am really no longer interested in this story. SMM&K is the story I'm truly interested in. When I was interested in this story, I had a fun time making them and now my second story shall end, ending the Sonic's Quest series. I hope you enjoyed them too. On with the fic.  
  
Dark Demon and SSJ Sonic then jumped at each other and the battle soon began.  
  
"I got to help SSJ!" Sonic yelled and was about to run in when Darkis put his claw-like hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No you don't, Sonic. This is SSJ's fight." Darkis stated and the heroes remaining could only watch the most important battle ever in the history of CD Land.  
  
Dark Demon began the fight by firing a red laser at SSJ Sonic. SSJ, however, blocked the attack with the Sword of Seals and attacked the demon with a horizontal slash to the stomach. Dark Demon turned his claw into a shield and blocked the attack and smacked SSJ with the shield. SSJ Sonic was sent flying towards a wall and fell on the ground. The others gasped, but SSJ got back on his feet. SSJ released multiple Gamma Crushers and Gamma Waves at Dark Demon, who blocked them effortlessly. SSJ was trying to find Dark Demon's weakness and he aimed at Dark Demon and began charging up a Holy Ray. Instead of firing it when it was completely charged like Dark Demon expected, SSJ ran at Dark Demon and began slashing at him. Dark Demon was surprised at first, but then he began blocking and slashing. When the moment was right, SSJ fired the Holy Ray into the demon's stomach. This sent the demon flying and he dented the wall he was sent to. Dark Demon arose to his feet though and he began levitating. SSJ stared at him and got into a battle pose, ready for any incoming blow.  
  
"I'm impressed as always, SSJ. You're the best out of all the demon hunters I fought, I must admit. But that won't help you beat me this time. After all those times you defeated me, I learned a new technique. Watch and learn, demon hunter." Dark Demon said as he began having more red aura around him which turned and golden yellow color. The black on him began turning gold, the horn became bigger as his half horn turned into a smaller horn. His shoulders went upward some more and the crystal sword became a dark diamond blade. The transformation was complete after 3 minutes. "Can I ask you a question, SSJ? Have you ever felt the demon's blade breaking your flesh from one strike? If you haven't, I'll make sure you feel it...... Don't worry, it WILL hurt." Dark Demon stated as he flew into SSJ with a tackle which took SSJ by surprise as he fell back.  
  
"Dark Demon, I have felt the demon's blade before, and it did hurt. This time though, it will not." SSJ ran at the demon and savagely slashed and stabbed it. Dark Demon then flew over SSJ and sent many golden spheres at him, making explosions of light everywhere. SSJ then stabbed the ground, making lava come out of the ground. "Lava Burst!" yelled SSJ as the Earth ability stroke Dark Demon. Dark Demon took the hit and fell back a little bit. Dark Demon began flashing different colors and he stopped at blue. "Take this, hunter! Crystal Smasher!" Dark Demon yelled and fired many large ice crystal into the air and they fell on the ground. SSJ dodged some of the attacks, but many hit him, causing them to break in contact into his flesh. SSJ covered the fresh wound with his left hand, causing some of the bleeding to stop. SSJ growled at the demon and he jumped at him, turning purple. "Time for you to die! Demon Slayer!" SSJ screamed as he slashed downward and Dark Demon's left arm was chopped off. The demon screamed in pain and clutched what's left of his arm. Purple blood fell out of his arm. The demon smirked as a new arm came out. SSJ slashed Dark Demon with both his swords. Dark Demon made his arm turn into a rod with a purple gem on top. The demon fired multiple dark attacks at SSJ, which stroke him accurately. SSJ fell from the blow, but was soon back on his feet. SSJ Sonic was now being on the defensive, knowing that just striking the demon was not working well. SSJ's wounds were soon healed naturally and he charged up for another attack. Dark Demon flew down and was about to tackle SSJ, but SSJ fired another Holy Ray right Dark Demon's face. The demon yelled in pain as he backed off. Dark Demon soon flew over towards a wall and turned black again.  
  
"Interesting... your still quite powerful, SSJ. I never thought I'd have to use this form against you...." Dark Demon closed his eyes and began transforming again. SSJ ran towards it to stop him, but he was blown back by an unknown force. The demon transformed into a purple and red robed demon which had the rod for its left arm and the sword for its right. Dark Demon had a white and black cloak blowing from the wind and had a crystal headlet. "Hmph. See if you can handle my attacks now!" Dark Demon fired a large fireball across the room from the rod. SSJ Sonic barely dodged the attack and fired a Holy Ray, which absorbed into Dark Demon's rod.  
  
"What?!" SSJ yelled. "That's impossible!" Dark Demon laughed.  
  
"How pathetic SSJ, this is the form of an angel demon, the most powerful demon ever known!" Dark Demon showed that instead of black armor like skin, he had now pure white armor like skin. "Nothing can destroy an angel demon!" Dark Demon laughed. SSJ was looking for a possible weakness elemental wise. All his elemental attacks were just absorbed. Dark Demon then released a rainbow wave at SSJ who could not dodge or block the attack and took serious damage. Then SSJ saw his weak spot, the headlet! SSJ aimed at the headlet carefully and fired multiple Gamma Crushers. As he thought, they were absorbed into the rod again and it fired the rainbow wave again. SSJ dodged it successfully and slashed the headlet with Sword of Seals. The headlet broke and Dark Demon fell back. Dark Demon struggled to get back on his feet. SSJ fired multiple Holy Rays at the demon and they were not absorbed into the rod just as he predicted. Dark Demon took serious damage and realized that he could defeat SSJ without dying. Dark Demon laughed as he was on the floor, coughing out blood.  
  
"What's so funny?!" SSJ Sonic demanded.  
  
"If I'm going down...." Dark Demon said glowing. "...you're coming with me!!!" Dark Demon laughed as he dashed into the generator and blew up. The generator took serious damage and was going to explode in 4 minutes! Sonic knew that even he couldn't get out of this facility in 6 minutes and he went to Sean and Stanley.  
  
"Are there any emergency exits around here?!" Sonic yelled. "Cause if there isn't any, we're all gonna die!"  
  
"There's one in this room! Right there!" Sean pointed to a door that said "Staff only" only it. SSJ Sonic went towards it and slashed the wall open. Darkis picked up Red who was still knocked out from the laser Dark Demon fired at him. Sonic and Shadow ran in. The heroes followed Sean and Stanley.  
  
"3 minutes until destruction of the base." said a computer generated voice.  
  
Shadow kicked open an air vent shaft door and they jumped into a room filled with extra robot soldiers that were deactivated.  
  
"This way!" Sean said, pointing to a window. Darkis looked out the window which leads to another large room. Tails destroyed the glass with his rifle and they jumped out of it.  
  
"2 minutes until destruction of the base." said the computer generated voice.  
  
They saw a steel door that was locked for safety purposes. Tails and SSJ Sonic tried breaking the door open, but they had no prevail. SSJ used Lava Burst to melt the door open and they ran into another room, a familiar room. The hallway that was filled with the robots SSJ Sonic destroyed!  
  
"1 minute and 30 seconds until destruction of the base." said the computer generated voice.  
  
They finally got outside and they got on the hovercycles. They began driving off.  
  
"We're safe now right?" said Sonic, Sean shook his head,  
  
"The explosion has a 100 mile radius. We're going to barely make it if you go at the fastest possible speed of these bikes." explained Stanley. The group began speeding up at maximum speed and as Stanley predicted, they barely made it out of the explosion.  
  
"I think I need a vacation." SSJ Sonic stated. The others agreed.  
  
"Sean and Stanley, you're under arrest." said Darkis as he handcuffed them and the CD Landers took off.  
  
SSJ Sonic got on a plane with Shadow and Warlord and were about to take off. Their destination is Station Square. SSJ Sonic saw the Tornado 2 follow them. SSJ waved and the Tornado 2 speeded ahead.  
  
'Great.' SSJ Sonic thought. 'How am I going to tell Mist when I get back that my vacation was really another adventure? Oh well.' This concludes our story... 


End file.
